Miracle My Way
by love2beME
Summary: (Miracle) This is all the events that happen in the movie except it includes Craig Patricks daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Miracle Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything off of Miracle. Just made up the character Grace. This is just everything that happens during the movie but just with Grace in it.  
  
"So you and Herb Brooks are going to be coaching the U.S. team for the Olympics, that is so awsume. If it's okay can I come to Colorado with you?" Grace Patrick, 20 yr old daughter of Craig Patrick, had always loved hockey and when she heard that her father would be coaching the team, she knew she had to be atleast some part of it.  
"I guess it'd be okay, I'll talk to Herb first but I'm sure it'd be fine." Grace went into the kitchen as her father phoned Herb. She hoped Herb wouldn't mind her coming to Colorado with them. About fiteen minutes later her father joined her in the kitchen.  
"So can I come or what?" "Herb said it was fine, he also wanted to know if you would help out, sort of like an assistant coach?" Grace let out a squeal and hugged her father. "I'll take that as a yes."  
"Of course, oh this will be so much fun. I wonder if anyone I know will be trying out, well except of course Rob McClanahan." Grace knew Rob because she went to University with him. Grace gave her father a hug and went to pack, excited to be going to Colorado.  
  
Colorado Springs, Colorado  
  
"Ok stay in the rink so I don't have to look for you later and I'm going to go find Herb." Grace walked over to the boards and watched some of the hockey players. She noticed the goalie, Jimmy Craig, was really good and so was another player, some Eruzione guy was not bad. She heard Walter and someone talking. She couldn't believe the other guy with Walter thought that this Eruzione guy was not good enough. She had a feeling that Herb would put this guy on the team. She didn't know how long she had been watching them, when her father came and told them to change. She was surprised when he told them that the roster was already finished. Once they were all changed he read out the people who made it. Hughes, Ross, Auge, Delich, Horsch, Strobel, Christoff, Morrow, Suter, Ramsey, Janaszak, Christian, Pavelich, Verchota, Baker, Harrington, Schneider, O'Callahan, McClanahan, Silk, Johnson, Craig, Cox, Eruzione. Herb had come down the stairs after the last person was called. He told them how there was 26 of them and the final roster was 20 and that he was their coach not their friend. "If you need one of those take it up with Doc, Coach Patrick or Assitant Coach Grace." She was happy when he called her the assistant coach, she watched Herb leave and her father handing out tests for 'homework.' She decided to go over and say congratulations to Rob.  
"Hey Rob, congratulations on making it. You're a good hockey player though, so I knew you would." "Hey Gracie, thanks. I'm so excited about making the team but there's still a chance of getting cut. So are you happy you are the assistant coach?"  
"Ya I just wanted to come here to watch everyone but then Herb said I could be the assistant coach but I'd rather be playing with you all."  
"I remember you came to all our hockey games, how come you never tried out?" "I don't think my dad would let me but oh well I bet you and the guys are going out to celebrate, right."  
"Yeah we're going to some bar, you should come along."  
"Yeah sure, let's go." Grace and Rob headed over to the bar most of the guys were already there. Grace noticed that the team was split up between Boston and Minnesota. "Hey Rizzo! What's going on?" Grace heard Rob talking to someone and realized it was Mike Eurizone. She heard him say 'Mac' and watched him turn to Jack O'Callahan. "I don't understand why everyone is still hung up on what happened 3 years ago."  
"Ah don't worry about it, let's meet some of the other guys." Grace met the other guys but decided to go other to the table where some of the guys were.  
"Hi, I'm Grace Patrick the assitant coach." Rizzo, Silk and Cox looked up at her and Rizzo was the first one to speak.  
"I'm Mike Eruzione and this is Dave Silk and Ralph Cox, you're Craig Patrick's daughter right?"  
"Yeah, so are you all excited that you might be playing in the Olympics?"  
"What do you mean might." Rizzo looked like he was mad but then gave her a smile. "Just kidding, yeah I'm excited. How bout you, ya get to watch the whole thing."  
"Yeah it's pretty amazing, I only wanted to come down to watch the try-outs but Herb said I could be the assistant coach. I've been around hockey my whole life and I've always wanted to play but assistant coach will do."  
"Are you a good hockey player?"  
"What? Well I wouldn't say I'm the worst hockey player but I'm not the best. I don't get to play as much as I use too." "Well why don't you show me." Grace looked at Rizzo like he was crazy. "You're the assistant coach so you probably have the keys to the rink or your dad does."  
"Yeah I do, k well lets go then." Graced finally remembered there was two other guys there. "See ya later guys."  
"Bye boys." Rizzo and Grace walked over to the rink and Grace opened it. They both put on a pair of skates and got sticks and a puck. They both got on the ice and skated around. "Okay let's see.  
Grace threw the puck down and skated around with it, she did a few stick handling moves and shot it into the net. "See I'm not the greatest but I play to have fun."  
"No you're pretty good, you should ask Herb to let you try out." Grace let out a small laugh.  
"Yeah right my dad would have a heart attack. He doesn't want to see me get hurt or anything." They played for atleast two hours, when Grace decided it was time to leave.  
"K well we should head out, you have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow." "Yeah but this was fun, we should do it again sometime." Grace could tell he was flirting with her and she let out a laugh.  
"Yeah of course." They both put on their shoes and Grace locked up.  
  
A week later Grace woke up early that day so she could go and skate in the rink. The door was still locked so she knew no one was there. She unlocked the door and put on her skates. She turned on the lights and went out to skate. She had done about five laps when she heard the door open. It was too early for the team to come out and practice so she knew that it was someone else. Rizzo came around the corner and gave her a small wave.  
"Hey Grace, I thought you'd be here and lucky for me you kept the door unlocked." He gave her a small smile and put on his skates before joining her on the ice.  
"O Really?."  
"Ok I couldn't sleep last night and this morning I heard someone getting up, so I went to check who it was. I followed you here."  
"Oh so now I have a stalker." They both laughed. "So you came to skate or what."  
"I wasn't intending on it but since you are I might as well join ya." They skated for about two hours when everyone started coming in for practice, Herb and Craig came in soon after.  
"Okay everyone suit up and Grace will lead you in a stretch." Everyone listened to what Herb told them. After Grace lead them in a stretch they started playing. Grace watched as Jack and Rob got into a fight, she looked at Herb and her father to see if they were going to break it up but neither did. Finally Rizzo pulled Jack off of Rob. "That loook like hockey to you? Looks like two monkeys trying to hump a football, what do you say Craig?" Grace looked over at her father.  
"Yeah." Her father answered to Herb's question, Grace thought the two boys were being stupid about what happened 3 years ago. "So, why don't we start with some introductions. You know, get to know each other a little bit. Where you from. Who you are." Grace snapped out of her thoughts to listen to what Rob said."  
"Rob MaClanahan, St. Paul, Minnesota."  
"Who do you play for?"  
"For you, here at the U."  
"Jack?"  
"Jack O'Callahan. Charlestown Mass. Boston University."  
"Over here?"  
"Ralph Cox, I'm from where ever's not gunna get me hit."  
Everyone started laughing even Herb had a little smile on his face, soon after they were all back to practicing. Grace helped Doc with anyone who got injured during practice but other than that she spent most of the time watching the others play. Soon practice was over and everyone was getting ready to leave.  
"Dad, I'm going to go home but to my apartment, not your place. So I'll talk to you later." Her father nodded and gave her a hug, she kissed his cheek and left the arena. She had just got out of the arena when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Jack running towards her.  
"Grace! Grace! I'm heading over to the bar and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"  
Grace was about to answer when she heard someone else calling her name.  
"Hey Grace!" Grace turned around and saw Rizzo coming towards them.  
"Hi Rizzo." She turned back to Jack and noticed he looked a little pissed because Rizzo was there.  
"Sorry Jack but not tonight, see you boys tomorrow." Grace gave them a quick wave and walked to her car, she heard footsteps behind her and turned around quickly.  
"Rizzo what the hell you scared me." Grace held her hand over her heart and breathed deeply.  
"Sorry I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime, not tonight but another night." Grace knew that his friend had just asked her out and she had denied but she didn't want to say no to him.  
"Yeah sure, how bout tomorrow night?" Rizzo smiled at Grace but before he could answer Jack came rushing towards them.  
"What the hell Rizzo, you knew I liked her why the hell you asking her out?"  
"I did not know that at all and shouldn't it be her decision who she likes or not." Grace looked between the two guys and couldn't believe they were acting like this.  
"Stop okay, I don't want to go out with either of you. Know goodnight." Grace got into her car and drove away. What she had said was a lie, she wanted to go out with Rizzo but she wasn't going to cause another fight between the team. When she got home she looked over at her calendar, in a month they were going to Europe. Not a second that she had laid down on the couch, her phone started ringing.  
"Hello."  
"Grace, it's me Rizzo. I wanted to talk to you about what happened today."  
"Look, I don't want you and Jack to get all mad at each other about it and it'd be best if we didn't go out."  
"Yeah maybe you're right."  
"Yeah, wait how did you get my number?"  
"Oh I asked your dad. I told him I needed to talk to you about helping me practice and he gave it to me."  
"So you're phoning to see if I'd change my mind right?"  
"I understand that you don't want to break up the team and everything but I came up with a solution."  
"Oh yeah, what's that?" Grace had to laugh at him.  
"We can go out but no one will know except just me and you."  
"Rizzo."  
"Grace, please just think about it. I really like you and I want you to give us a try."  
"Okay Rizzo, ummm tomorrow night you can come here for dinner alright?"  
"K sounds good see you tomorrow at practice."  
"Bye Rizzo."  
Grace soon went to bed, she was so happy that Mike Eruzione would actually like her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd Chapter**

**A month Later**

**"So we're playing against Norway tonight." Grace and her father were sitting on the plane flying to Norway. Most of the boys were sleeping and some of them were talking queitly.**

**"Yeah and Herb really wants to win. He's pushing the boys way too hard." Craig looked over at his daughter. "I'm going to sit over with Doc, you should get some sleep."**

**"K." Grace watched her father go and decided to go to sleep. She had just closed her when she felt someone sit beside her. She opened her eyes and saw Rizzo.**

**"Hey sorry if I woke you but your dad asked me to come sit with you."**

**"O really, is that so."**

**"No not really but whatever." Grace and Rizzo had been going out for a month now and no one else knew.**

**"As much as I like you're company, I am really tired and I wanna sleep."**

**"Yeah I'm pretty tired too, so we can both go to sleep." Rizzo looked around quickly to see if anyone was looking, when he was reassured that no one was he leaned over and gave Grace a small kiss on the lips.**

**"G'night."**

**"We will arrive in Norway in 15 minutes." Grace didn't know how long she had been sleeping but the announcement woke her up. She felt someone on her shoulder and looked over to see Rizzo asleep with his head on her shoulder. She gently shook him to wake him up, it took him a few minutes for him to wake up.**

**"Hey Rizzo wake up"  
"Huh oh are we landing right away or what?"**

**"Yeah 15 minutes or so." Grace looked around to see that almost everyone was awake now, she shifted in her seat so she could see her dad. He was busily talking to Doc and Herb, she turned around and noticed that Robbie was looking at him.**

**"What?"**

**"Nothing just noticing that you and Rizzo looked pretty cozy"  
"Ya so did you and Jimmy but I didn't say anything."**

**"Put your seatbelt on we are landing right away." Robbie said in his sternest voice.**

**"Okay mom." Grace said sarcasitcally.**

**The seatbelt sign came on and soon they were landed in Norway, the hopped on a bus and headed over to the arena. While everyone was in the arena, Grace went to get something to eat.**

**"Hey sweetheart what's going on." Grace turned around to see some guy talking to her.**

**"Excuse me, do I know you."**

**"No but we should get to know each other."**

**"Stay away from me." Grace forgot about getting something to eat and headed towards the locker room. She heard the guy following here and saw Rizzo standing outside the locker room.**

**"Oh thank god."**

**"Hey what's wrong." Rizzo looked at Grace with concern in his eyes.**

**"Nothing I'm okay, come one you have a game to play."**

**In the end they tied the Norway team 3:3 and Herb was not impressed. During the game most of the guys were talking about some girls in the stands. Grace watched as he made her father go get him a whistle and right away she knew what he was going to make them do. She watched as they made them do their usual warm up, which was skating from the goal line to two other lines. She couldn't believe how much he was making them skate, she was relived when the manager shut off the lights. She and the rest of the guys thought they would be getting out of there but Herb still made them skate.**

**"Again." She watched her father shake his head no but Herb still made him, he was about to blow the whistle when Rizzo called out.**

**"Mike Eruzione. Winthrop, Massachusettes."**

**"Who do you play for?"**

**"I play for the United States of America."**

**"That's all gentlemen." Grace watched as most of the team collapsed and she ran over to Rizzo.**

**"Hey are you alright?"**

**"I'll be fine." Grace helped him up and over to the boards, then she went to help some of the others. Soon everyone was changed and on the plane again. Grace sat alone and fell asleep but was woken up by Robbie.**

**"What the hell do you want?"**

**"Is there something going on between you and Rizzo and don't lie to me I've known you for four years."**

**"Robbie me and Rizzo are friends like me and you are get that through your head."**

**"Sure." Grace watched him walk back to his seat with a smirk on his face but Grace didn't care she just went back to sleep.**

**"Grace honey we are landing soon, so you got to wake up." Grace opened her eyes to look up at her father.**

**"Oh okay." She put on her seatbelt and closed her eyes while the plane landed. They were going down the runway when they hit a moose. She thought it was funny that they had hit a moose and laughed queitly to herself. Some of the guys had to push the plane so it could be checked out, Grace sat inside trying to sleep on a chair.**

**Please Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**At Practice**

**"Why is Herb bringing in this guy, Timmy or whatever?"**

**"C'mon Grace let's just forget about it, it might be good for the team."**

**"Fine, whatever." Grace walked over to wear the guys were stretching.**

**"Rizzo's making dinner boys. You know there's going to be meatballs." Grace heard one of the guys say.**

**"You boys keep eatin 'em, I'll keep makin 'em."**

**"I think you guys are insane to eat that stuff." Grace heard Bah, "No offense Rizzo." Everyone started laughing and Grace did too. Grace heard something from behind her and saw this Timmy guy come in.**

**"Timmy!" She heard her dad call. All the guys stopped and looked over at him.**

**"Who the hell is that?" Grace heard Rizzo say.**

**"What's he doing here?" Bah and the rest of the guys looked upset that this guy was here. Grace heard Jimmy ask Bah who this guy was. He was Timmy Harrer, played with the Gophers. Soon practice was over and everyone went to change and leave. Grace was waiting for Rizzo outside the change room and she could hear them talking.**

**"This is ridiculous." That was Mike Ramsey.**

**"Don't worry about it Rammer. It'll be all right." That was Rizzo. "Right O.C.?"**

**"Herb's not gonna do a damn thing, boys." Jack answered back to Rizzo. "He's just messing with our minds."**

**"Oh you think so Jack?" Grace wanted to listen to what Jimmy had to say but Robbie came around the corner.**

**"Grace Patrick what are you doing?" Grace jumped and turned around.**

**"Jesus Robbie you scared me half to death. I'm not doing anything just eavesdropping."**

**"Typical Grace, always were the nosey one."**

**"I want to now what everyone thinks of Timmy being on the team now."**

**"Why is he here, it's not fair."**

**"Than maybe you and some of the guys should talk to Herb about it. Well I'm gonna head out, later."**

**"Thought you were waiting for someone, maybe Rizzo."**

**"Robbie can you drop it already, I'm not with Rizzo."**

**"Okay, Okay but if you do get together I better be the first to know."**

**"Whatever, bye Robbie." Grace walked out to her car and headed over to her apartment. She wished Robbie didn't come and talk to her. Tonight she and Rizzo were supposed to hang out, but oh well, she thought.**

**"That's it c'mon boys, push it. Here we go now! Push it! Go Now! Move!" Grace watched as Rizzo missed the net, again. "C'mon Rizzo."**

**"I know, Coach. I know."**

**"You know? If you knew then why did you do it again? You better start putting the puck in the net, or you're not going anywhere and don't think I won't do it. Johnson, line up! Let's go!" Grace saw the look on Rizzo's face, he knew he was probably going to get cut. She watched him skate over to where she was.**

**"Hey Rizzo!"**

**"I'm never gonna get the puck in the net am I? I'm not a good player, why did Herb even pick me for the team.**

**"Cuz you are the heart of the team. You hold the team together. Besides you are a good hockey player." Rizzo looked at her and smiled.  
"Thanks, we play the IHL stars soon in Milwaukee maybe I'll be able to get a goal."**

**"Yeah maybe, well I'm going to head out. I'm tired."**

**"Wanna hang out tonight?"**

**"Sure where you wanna go?"**

**"We can go to a bar or something okay?"**

**"Okay pick me up at my place around like 7:00."**

**"K later." Grace gave him a smile and left the rink. It was 4:00 and she really needed to rest. That night she was picked up by Rizzo at 7:00 and they headed over to the bar. Most of the guys were they already, when she got there they all yelled out her name.**

**"Hey boys!"**

**"Grace whadya want to drink?"**

**"I guess a 7-up or something."**

**"You don't drink or what?""**

**"Robbie I'm only 20 member."**

**"Oh yeah whatever." Robbie went to get Grace a drink, she turned to Rizzo and smiled. He smiled back, she saw O.C., Buzz, Bah, and Jimmy coming towards them.**

**"Hey Rizzo, Gracie." Everyone on the team started calling her Gracie after Robbie had once. Jack was smiling at them, a knowing smile. "Sorry to interupt your date."**

**"Yeah how long you guys been together? You know we aren't stupid we see the way you guys act when you're around each other."**

**"We've been together a few months." Jack and Buzzy high fived each other.**

**"I WIN!!!" Jack screamed. "I knew it, theese guys thought it was only for a few days. I knew you were together that day I asked you out." Robbie came over to the table with drinks in hand.**

**"I got you a rye and coke, okay"  
"Yeah sure!"**

**"Robbie did you know that these two are together." Robbie looked hurt.**

**"You said you'd tell me first."**

**"They found out basically." Robbie smiled again and everyone sat down. Grace sat there quietly while most of them talked, at 9:00 she got Rizzo to drive her home.**

**"Did you have any fun tonight?"**

**"Yeah a little but it was okay, so I'll see you tomorrow." Grace leaned over and gave him a kiss and went up to her apartment.**

**Please Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Milwaukee, Wisconsin**

**"WOOO!!" Timmy had scored and everyone was happy. Herb changed the line and Rizzo came off, she watched as Herb went over to talk to Timmy but he looked at Rizzo first. He started whispering to Timmy but both Grace and Rizzo could hear him.**

**"You keep driving the net. That's all I care about, okay? That puck goes across the blue line, you drive to the net."**

**"Okay." Timmy answered back, Grace walked over to Rizzo and put her hands on his shoulder. He looked up at her and gave her a small smile.**

**"You're doing good, keep it up." He smiled again and turned back to watch the game. Grace still stood there and looked over at Timmy but soon turned back to the game. When the game ended everyone changed up and headed to the bus. Grace helped clean up a bit, so when she got back to the bus she saw Herb and her father talking to O.C., Rizzo, Mark, and Robbie.**

**"This is crazy, Herb. Bringing him in this late" O.C. was the one who started talking.**

**"Hey, we got parents buying tickets, getting rooms. What are we supposed to tell them?" Robbie told Herb.**

**"And with one of us going home as it is?" O.C. again.**

**"I guess I don't have to ask where you stand on this, huh, Rizzo?" Herb looked at Rizzo.**

**"This wasn't Rizzo's idea." Robbie answered.**

**"You want me to say I'm scared of gettin cut, I'm scared of gettin cut. Everybody is." Rizzo answered.**

**"We just want it to be fair, Herb." O.C. said.**

**"Don't even try telling me that. He was right there in Colorado." Herb told them.**

**"That was 6 months ago." Rizzo said.**

**"You don't think he's been playing for the last 6 months." Herb asked them.**

**"Not with us he hasn't" Rizzo said.**

**"So?" Herb answered like it was nothing big.**

**"So there's a difference" Rizzo gave him a look.**

**"Like hell there is. All I know is that kid can flat out play." Herb told them.**

**"What and we can't?" O.C. asked him in disbelief.**

**"He moves the puck, he's got great vision on the ice." Herb said this again like this not a big deal.**

**"That's not the point." Robbie answered.**

**"You know what else he's got. He's got the attitude I want on and off the ice, so somebody here better tell me why I shouldn't be giving him a hell of a look." Herb started to look mad.**

**"Because we're a family." Mark answered.**

**"What?" Herb answered a little confused.**

**"We're a family." Mark said again.**

**"A family." Herb looked over at Craig.**

**"Yeah." The four boys said.**

**"And this is the family you want to go to Lake Placid with?" Herb asked them and they all basically answered the same.**

**"Definitely."**

**"Yeah without a doubt."**

**"Absolutely."**

**"Wouldn't have it any other way."**

**"Timmy Harrer can help us, boys. And I'm gonna send him home. We got one more to get down to 20. You understand." Herb then walked away with Craig.**

**"Yep." Grace watched her father and Herb walk away. She went over to the four boys.**

**"So you finally talked to him, I was wondering how long it would take."**

**"Yeah c'mon let's get on the bus." Rizzo grabbed her hand and they went and sat in the back.**

**Grace loved christmas, she always had she always would. They were at (attn: I don't know who's house that was so I'm saying Doc's) Doc's house. Grace was sitting by Rizzo watching Silk open a present, it was a pair of girls purple underwear.**

**"Well your girl left this at my place. With some milk and cookies. Giver her a hug for me." Robbie slapped Silk on the shoulder and walked away. Everyone was laughing and Silk was even a little bit. Jimmy was wearing a santa costume and walked over to the two coaches.**

**"We still got two more presents to open up. Pardon me Coach."**

**"Yeah." Craig asked.**

**"Coach Patrick, from the boys."**

**"Oh I thought you forgot. 'To Craig.' That's beautiful boys." Everyone started laughing. "You're gonna like this one."**

**"What?" Herb asked. Graig pulled out a small toy whistle. "That's very good." Craig started blowing it.**

**"Again." All the boys and Grace yelled out, so he blew it.**

**"Again." Whistle blows.**

**"Again." Craig blew the whistle again and Herb grabbed it off him.**

**"Alright that's enough of that. It's going back in the box." Everyone laughed again.**

**"Now before I give Herb his, we'd all like to apologize to Grace because we didn't get her a present. But we all want to say that you're an excellent and I'm sure Rizzo has a great present for you." Jimmy winked at her and everyone laughed except Craig who looked a little mad. "And Herb. Merry Christmas from the boys."**

**"Drumroll please." Everyone started hitting the table. Herb opened the present to find a bullwhip.**

**"Ah yes, the gift that keeps on giving." All the boys said 'NO' and wanted Herb to say a speech. He didn't and ended up leaving.**

**"Hey thanks for having me over, Velta." Herb said goodnight to everyone and left. The boys all decided to play football and Grace helped Velta clean everything up and when she was finished she went outside to watch the boys. When Rizzo saw her he ran over to her and grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.**

**"PUT ME DOWN, RIZZO!!!!"**

**"Look what I caught boys." He finally put her down and she slapped him on the shoulder. "Wanna play some football."**

**"No I don't, I was content with sitting over by the warm fire."**

**"I can keep you warm." Rizzo grabbed Grace and held her close to him. "How's that?"**

**"Perfect." She let out a small laugh. "But don't you wanna play football?"**

**"Who would want to play football when they can keep you warm." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Grace was in love with him, he was just a great all around guy. They had been together for 6 months and she couldn't be happier. "I love you so much Grace Patrick."**

**"I love ya too Mike Eruzione." Grace laughed and snuggled closer to Rizzo, she heard all the other guys saying 'Awwww.' Rizzo didn't seem to really care though. "Well my dad's leaving so I better get going. I'll see ya at practice."**

**"Wait I didn't give you your present." Grace watched as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Here ya go."**

**"Aww thanks your present is at my house, so we can get it another time." Grace unwraped her present to find a ring box, she opened it up to find a beautiful silver ring with a small diamond in it.**

**"It's a promise ring. Do you like it"  
"Like it Rizzo, I love it. Thank you so much." Grace gave him a kiss and a hug. "I have a better idea of what to do tonight."**

**Please Read and Review**


End file.
